


Lupa's Halloween Romp

by Goid



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Choking, Costumes, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Incest, Loudcest (The Loud House), Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, loudverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Goid
Summary: Lupa has a bad last Halloween Trick-or-Treating. Maybe Lincoln can cheer her up.





	Lupa's Halloween Romp

**Author's Note:**

> One of the fastest stories I have ever written because I had a deadline. Written for the October 2019 monthly theme for /tlvg/ discord

Lupa pushes open the front door to her home with a groan and hefts the candy bag over her shoulder as she walks through the threshold. The wing on her angel costume clips the door frame as she enters. She had picked this particular outfit for two reasons: one, it would be ironic. And two, to piss off Lyra. 

She was home early. The other younger kids were still out trick-or-treating. Her older siblings and the parents had gone to a party in the neighborhood all except Lyra who was chaperoning the youngest of the kids. Lupa and Lemy split off on their own to Trick-or-Treat. 

Lupa was home early because after a while as she and Lemy were walking around the neighborhood, she started to notice some looks from some of the parents who were with their kids. Even later still into the night after accumulating a decent amount of candy she got her first ‘aren’t you a little old for this?’ comment. She was embarrassed, but marked it down as just one person’s opinion and kept going on with the night. However, after two more similar comments, her face was bright red and she was starting to re-think if she really was too old to be trick-or-treating. The comments made her feel really self-conscious of the looks people were giving her and made her want to just go home. On Lemy’s insisting she continued. But the next house they went to Lupa could feel the woman’s disapproving gaze. After that she was done for the night, she couldn’t stand to do another house.

So Lupa left Lemy to keep Trick-or-Treating by himself while she set back towards home. She didn’t have much of a plan once she arrived, maybe just watching a scary movie or something until somebody else showed up. She also wasn’t sure how she was going to explain why she was home early. Obviously, she couldn’t tell the truth. She would have to think up a lie while she waited. She arrived home and pushed open the door before entering, hauling her candy over her shoulder and shut the door behind her. She set her candy bag on the couch and kicks off her shoes. She turns on a nearby lamp so she could see and starts to rifle through her candy bag pulling out some of the good ones and unwrapping them, eating them as she grabs the TV remote and starts to flip through channels for something good and gory. 

Lupa barely had time to find a decent movie and start brainstorming a lie when she hears the front door start to open. No one should be home this early. Lupa turns her head to see who was coming through the door, she was all alone in the house, after all. The door quietly and slowly opens to reveal… Lincoln. He walks in and stops when he sees the lamp on and the white-haired girl on the couch. 

“Lupa? What are you doing at home already? I thought you would still be out Trick-or-Treating.” Lincoln asks. A little confused. 

“Yeah… Uh, about that…” Lupa scrambls to think up a lie that sounds convincing enough as to why she wouldn’t still be out trick-or-treating.

“What happened?” Lincoln asks. 

“Umm, I haven’t decided yet,” Lupa says sheepishly

“Want to just tell me the truth, then?” Lincoln sighs a bit.

“No…” Lupa says getting flustered.

Lincoln walks around the couch and sits next to his daughter, on the opposite side of her candy bag. He puts his hand on her shoulder and rubs lightly. 

“Come on, It’s your last Halloween where you can Trick-or-Treat. Why aren’t you out there making the most of it?” He asks.

“Because I’m too old.” Lupa frowns. 

“What? Who told you that?” He stops rubbing for a second, surprised.

“Everyone! I kept getting these looks from people and some people even told me I was too old!” Lupa throws her hands in the air, clearly agitated. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, honey,” Lincoln says as he takes his hand from her shoulder to her head and begins to stroke her hair. Lupa is resistant at first but slowly leans into it, her shoulders slumping into Lincoln’s side ending with her resting on him.

She leans in further towards him. Then wraps her arms around his midsection. She lightly hums from deep in her chest, savoring the moment of being close like this.

“When is everyone else getting home?” Lupa whispers 

“Oh, I left the party early because I’m the only one that has to work in the morning.” He says, still running his fingers through her hair. “I was just unlucky enough to have to work on the weekend, I guess. Your mother and everyone else should be back from the party in a couple hours. I assume Lyra will have the little ones out for at least another hour.” Lincoln’s hand falls from her hair to her love handles.

“So, does that mean I have you all to myself until then?” Lupa asks, looking up at her father, her chin planted in his chest, the look in her eyes a mix of puppy dog and mischievous. Lincoln raises an eyebrow at her. 

“Well, I had a crummy Halloween. Maybe you can make it better.” Lupa continues.

“And how is that?” Lincoln asks fairly bluntly.

Lupa shifts on the couch, putting her knees under her giving herself the extra height needed to get almost eye level with her father. She puts her hands on his shoulders, then puckers her lips for a kiss and waits for him to close the gap and make the connection.

“Lupa…” She can feel his hands at her sides, holding her at a distance. Lupa peeks open one eye when the kiss doesn’t happen in the allotted time that she thinks it should. She can see the conflicted look on Lincoln’s face.

“You know we shouldn’t…” He looks away from his daughter, slightly guilty because he knew he was disappointing her. “After last time… And I promised your mother…”

It was at this point that Lupa leaned the rest of the way in, closing her lips to Lincoln’s as he was still making excuses. Lincoln was surprised at first but let it happen for a few seconds before resisting again, he had to lightly push her off to break the kiss.  
“You’re not going to let me say ‘no’, are you?” Lincoln half-smiles, knowing its a bad idea to continue but warming up to the idea anyway.

“Nope.” Lupa shakes her head, her white mane tussling back and forth.

“You remind me so much of your mother when she was your age…” Lincoln sighs.

“I know, you say so all the time. But stop thinking about Mom right now…” Lupa says as she begins to crawl into her father’s lap, planting a knee on either side of his hips and sitting down on his crotch. The gown part of her costume, which extends from her waist to her ankles was situated in such a way that the majority of the cloth sat bunched up on Lincoln's stomach or hanging loosely between his legs off the edge of the couch. Meaning Lupa’s firm rear was only separated from Lincoln’s crotch by her thin panties, and his boxers/pants combo. 

Almost immediately he can feel it. The heat radiating off her. It quickly soaks through his pants and begins to stir his loins. There is nothing to do against this other than make her get off or try to take his mind off it. After Lupa takes a moment to get nice and comfortable, Lincoln asks:

“So, why DID you dress as an angel this year?” Looking up at her to gauge her reaction.

“Heh, you know... “ Lupa stalls for a moment, remembering the real reason. Then she gets a slight smile on her face before continuing. “Because I’m such a little angel, of course.”

Lincoln has to stifle his laughter but a chuckle still escapes. 

“Uh-huh, I’m sure your sisters can attest to that,” Lincoln says with a smile. After a moment Lupa gets another smirk on her face before replying. Lupa leans forward whispers into Lincoln’s ear.

“Are you saying I’m naughty?” She accentuates the last word by rolling her hips side to side, grinding against him. Lincoln lets out a small gasp at the sudden friction. To which Lupa just grins.

“Y-yes, I am. And you know what happens to naughty girls?” Lincoln says, shifting in his seat.

“What?” Lupa asks, looking smug.

“They get punished!” Lincoln says as he grabs Lupa’s thighs and partially stands up, twisting his body to the side so Lupa falls from his lap onto the couch on her back. Lincoln descends upon her, hovering over her still holding onto her thighs, holding them apart. He takes a hand away from her leg and began to fiddle with his belt, unfastening it quickly and then getting to work on the button of his pants. With both of those out of the way he quickly sheds the pants, left only in his boxers and sporting a noticeable tent. Lupa gave a low gulp, staring at it, starting to rethink her actions. 

“What’s wrong?” Lincoln asked, looking down and seeing the slight bit of fear in the girl’s face. “Isn’t this what you wanted?”

Lupa steels herself. And nods her head. “Y-yeah, it's just… been a while, is all.” He nods back at her and continues. Looping a thumb under the waistband of his boxers he begins to pull them down. Low enough to reveal his manhood, already standing at attention from the girl’s previous teasing. With the boxers out of the way, he moves his free hand down to her panties, his middle three fingers wrapping under the fabric and pulling at them. Moving the panties over to the side, exposing Lupa to the cool air. She was already slightly wet with anticipation.

Lincoln let go of the girl’s panties, letting them sit in the crevice where her leg meets her torso. He grabs his member by the base, looks down and spits on himself, covering his shaft with the impromptu lube. He then lines himself up with his daughter and begins to push himself forward, his head spreading her apart, painfully so at first.

Lupa groaned and arched her back against him, but after some more force was applied Lincoln was able to slip the tip inside her. Lupa shuddered at the feeling of being penetrated once again. She had been waiting for this for a while. Lincoln began to work back and forth, with light strokes slipping the head in and out, loosening the girl up.

Once he thought she was ready Lincoln brought on more force, pushing in a couple inches past the head. Lupa gasped as more of her body was violated, but it wasn’t as if she wasn’t enjoying it. Something was still missing though, she felt the urge to rub herself down there for more friction. But almost as soon as she got the idea, lIncoln was on top of it, putting a thumb in his mouth, then on top of her nub and circling around it.

It was at this point that Lincoln upped the ante. He grabbed Lupa’s hip and began to pull her towards him, while at the same time repositioning himself to allow for full penetration. He slowly works up to bottoming out in her, something he can barely do. The first time their pelvises meet Lupa gasps and put a hand to her abdomen.

“Geeze.” she gasps, out of breath from her constant panting.

Lincoln smirks at her before pulling out. Only to push it back in, he is careful to be gentle with her. Never being too rough or forceful. Now that they were in the thick of it, this continues unabated for a little while until Lupa looks up at her Dad with a peculiar look on her face. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks. Stopping his slow, methodical gyrations. 

“It- It’s nothing… It’s just that, well, why are you always so… nice with me?” Lupa asks with a dodgy kind of way, embarrassed to have to be asking the question in the first place.

“What?” Was the only response the confused man could come up with.

“Well, you could like, I don't know… Be rougher, I guess. In general.” Lupa says, blushing. 

“You want me to go harder on you?” Lincoln asks.

Lupa nods, looking away, still embarrassed by the situation. 

“Are you sure?” Lincoln questions her.

This time Lupa looks up at her father who seems to have a rather serious look with his eyebrow raised. 

“Uh-huh.” Lupa nods again.

“Okay then…” Lincoln hesitantly accepts her answer. He repositions himself again to get better footing and power behind his thrusts “Tell me if things get to be too much.” Lincoln says before continuing

He starts by picking back up to the pace he was going at previously, nice and slow and gentle. Then, he kicks it up a gear and uses his hand on her hip to start pulling her into the thrusts, making them land extra hard. Somehow it felt like he was going even deeper inside her now.

That was just his first trick, though. Next, he took his free hand and grabbed one of her wrists. He held her arm stretched downwards so when he pulled on it he was pulling her whole body with it. Withholding onto her hip and wrist at the same time he was able to jackhammer away at the small framed girl. 

To Lupa, it was painful, at least at first. But it was also exhilarating. She had never gotten such a rise out of him before, whenever they had had sex before it was always the same thing, the slow gentle easy stuff as if he was afraid he was going to break her. She was honestly getting a little bored of it. But this. This was going to be much more fun. Even if it might leave her hurting in the morning.

Lupa was enjoying the new rougher daddy, but still, something was missing. Some little cherry on top to really finish it off. There was something she was curious about. She had heard of people choking their partners during really rough sessions. But apparently, it makes the orgasms really good, or something? She still wasn’t one hundred percent on that part. 

Tentatively, with her free hand, Lupa reached down and grabbed Lincoln’s hand. He slowed down his pace, nearly stopping, afraid he had gone too far with her. He lets go of her wrist, and she grabs his other hand.

“Are you alright?” He asks.

“Mmhm, I want you to keep going. It’s just…” She brings his hands up to her throat. Lincoln doesn’t understand for a second. It takes a moment for the realization to hit him.

“What? You want me to choke you?” Lincoln asks, pulling his hands away a bit, surprised.

Lupa nods sheepishly, avoiding eye contact.

“You really need to stop eavesdropping on your mother talking to her sisters.” Lincoln Sighs, replacing his hands on her scrawny throat. 

“Wait, what?” Lupa asks, a little disgusted. She didn’t really want to know that about her mother.

“Are you sure about this?” Lincoln asks concern showing in his eyes. Lupa gulps down her doubt and nods. 

“Alright…Let me know if it gets to be too much.” Lincoln says as his grip begins to tighten. At first, it's just his hands placed around her neck as he starts to build up speed pumping into her again. But once he was back up to his regular tempo he started applying pressure. He started working his way up from a light grip like how you would pick up something delicate. To a regular grip, kind of like what you would expect from a handshake. After that he very slowly ramped up the pressure and began to partially choke Lupa, cutting off her airway. Lupa groaned as she began to find it harder to inhale.

“Do you want me to stop?” Lincoln asks, already backing off. Lupa shakes her head, indicating him to continue. He places his hands back at her throat and reapplies the pressure. Lincoln goes back to work, getting back into the groove of his hip gyrations.

Lupa is focused on two things now, obviously, her father going to town on her, but also her decreased airflow. As she Lays there, taking raspy breaths. Her head does start to feel a little bit fuzzy, but it's not really anything major, nothing she couldn’t shake off, like a light version of standing up too fast. She wants to see how far she can take this. Lupa puts her hands on Lincoln’s wrists and looks up at him.

“Harder, Daddy.” She moans, pushing on his wrists towards one another. 

Lincoln begins to tighten his grasp once again, cutting off more oxygen to the girl, causing her to gasp. 

“Are you alright?” Lincoln asks again, this time not letting up on the pressure. Lupa nods as she begins to acclimate to the new amount of air she is receiving. After a minute at the new pressure, Lupa can feel the effects. She feels dizzy, disoriented, a stronger version of what she was feeling earlier. 

Lupa noticed that the feeling of dizziness from the choking seemed to intensify the stimulation from the sex. She could feel her orgasm building up faster now than it was before. It seemed Lincoln was getting close too, based on his rapid breathing.

But it was more than just the sex by itself that was fun and making her want to cum. It was the feeling of being dominated by her daddy that really did it. Being submissive to the point where someone else controls whether you can breathe or not was really doing it for her. 

“Lupa… I’m about…” Lincoln moaned as his grip tensed around the girl’s throat. Lupa’s orgasm had nearly reached its peak when he said that, she only needed a little bit more to push her over the edge. Being the responsible parent, Lincoln pulled out before he orgasmed, and instead of spilling his seed inside his daughter, he did it on her stomach. When he came though, his grip tightened, as did every muscle in his body. His grip tightened and more air was cut off from Lupa.

The slight extra deprivation was enough to send her over the edge and spiraling into her own orgasm. Her body arched as she was washed over with pleasure. Toes curling, muscles constricting and relaxing. Her head was swimming, the room was spinning. It had to be the strongest orgasm she had had up to that point in her life. She could barely decipher what Lincoln was saying to her when he began to talk again.

“Lupa..? You with me?” Lincoln asks, looking over the girl, who is staring off into space with glazed-over eyes.

“Huh?” Lupa responds, her senses were starting to return to normal. Lincoln had removed his hands from her throat as soon as she started cumming, she just hadn’t noticed until now. Lincoln was sitting back up on the couch already with his pants back on next to the lying girl. 

“I said, we should probably clean up before anyone gets home,” Lincoln repeats himself.

“Oh… yeah, sure.” Lupa half-heartedly replies.

“Oh, and Lupa?” Lincoln says.

“Yeah?” Lupa asks

“Happy Halloween.” Lincoln smiles.

“You’re such a dork,” Lupa says laughing

Lincoln grabs some tissue and helps Lupa clean up. They both need showers, and Lupa’s outfit is ruined but that's probably fine. No one should wear this angel costume again after what it’s been through.


End file.
